A Hidden Past
by Ruby-of-Red
Summary: On a fateful night, something terrible had happened on a certain day. He would never forgive those blasted creeps! But he swore to himself that he will find her and that was a promise he shall fulfill. What happens if the girl doesn't remember anything? This is Alternate Universe! You'll see why.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: No, I haven't abandoned the legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. I wanted to give this a try but posting only the prologue up. Once I've finished the Skyward Sword, I will be working on this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff from Once upon a time except my own creation.

Prologue:

The sky was dark but having an atmosphere that was filled with nothing but silent. Somewhere out beyond, water was softly splashing against the shore. Further down the path, a soft wind had been picked up. Two people were walking down the path: one of them seemed to be holding a weapon.

"Never again...never..." one of them panted, trying to catch its breath.

"Oh come on. You're tired already? But you got to admit...it was fun."

"Fun?" the person scoffed. "I hardly called being chased from bunch of baboons _fun._"

The other person smirked. However, this person seemed to be a bit taller than the other one. "Mhm. If I know more than anything, it will be that you love that. Don't lie, Callie. I know you do."

The person, Callie, laughed. "Oh Peter! You know me _so _well."

"But of course I do! You're my sister!" Peter exclaimed.

Callie laughed. Unexpectedly, Peter got caught off guard for a minute since he felt something heavy on him. It was then that he realized that his sister was hugging him.

"I love you Peter." she whispered softly.

The boy in green placed his arm around her waist, hugging her closer.

"Love you to little sis."

Suddenly, something made a whizz sound and then it was collided with something hard, causing the two to break apart with alert.

"They've found us." Peter stated plainly. He then turned to his sister. "Do you trust me?"

For a minute, Callie got caught off guard. But she could see the seriousness on his face.

"Yes I do. You of all people should know that." Callie replied. Why would he ask her that?

"Good. Run."

"What?" she said, alarmed.

"I said _run._" he repeated: this time more firmly.

"Pete-what? No I can't!" the girl protested, slowly feeling the tears brimming in her eyes.

"You have to! They're after you and you alone. I would blame myself if anything happens to you. So _run! _Get out of this place!"

"But I won't see you again!" she sobbed, hugging him one last time. Peter hugged her tightly before he roughly shoved her off.

"Go _now_!" he commanded. Finally, Callie ran while Peter was looking at her. Callie suddenly stopped running; she could still see her brother staring at her with sad eyes.

"I love you!" she screamed. She started to turn but turned around again. However, Peter wasn't there.

* * *

Bushes were ruffling, leaves were falling. There seemed to be a heavy noise that was running through the forest. It looked like it blindly ran with tears spilled down but then, she tripped on a trunk and fell to the ground. Quickly, she scrambled up since she heard voices behind her but she knew that they're weren't too far.

Her legs were burning and they protested from going by making Callie to trip yet again. This time, she didn't even bother to get up. Her appearance was quite different than it was before. Dirt was all over her face; scratches from bushes and branches also scraped her face. Her dirty blond hair was also dirty, having some leaves in it.

She didn't care about it. What she cared the most right now was her brother: Peter. She didn't know if he was safe or not. But, knowing him, he would've survived the battle. He was an excellent fighter and barely any scratches or wounds would appear on him.

Callie started to be anxious when she started to think if Peter got caught. She knew it wasn't possible but the foul enemies do have some good fighters that could even take Peter if he wasn't careful. Callie just hoped Peter wasn't caught.

The girl didn't understand why she had to run when they both know that she could fight. Sure, she was a bit inexperienced but at least she could hold a sword. Apparently, her best weapon would be the bow and arrows.

Callie began to weep again, not knowing if her brother was safe. Not knowing if he outran them…

_Oh please, Peter. Please be safe and sound! _she thought.

Callie started to panic when she heard the familiar voices and she knew she had to run again. As soon as Callie got up, something made her to trip but it wasn't the trunk from the tree. She gave out a yelp as she tumbled to the ground yet again. When she did, Callie looked to see that something tied her legs and before she could react, the girl felt something being thrown over her and she knew no more.

* * *

He couldn't believe it…she…was captured. Captured! Angry boiled inside of him as he clenched his fists tightly until they turned white. Peter told her to run and she did run; he had a feeling that she did but she wasn't fast enough to escape.

Snarling, Peter vanished from his spot and appeared to the shore where those foul enemies were unaware.

"Stealing something that isn't yours isn't nice." Peter replied, alerting the two.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." one of them said or rather boomed since the voice was deep.

The boy clad in dark green started to walk towards them but they seemed unfazed since they smirked.

When he reached the two people, he spoke. "I didn't give you the permission to leave." Peter hissed.

"Well then. My bad. But guess what?" he leaned closer to him and Peter was disgusted by his bad breath. "I don't care."

Something got unsheathed and a sharp point was pointing at Peter's chest. "Better run boy or your _sister _gets it." he threatened him while pointing his sword at Peter.

The boy harshly yanked the sword from its enemy, throwing it to the ground as they heard the blade was being scraped by the rocks.

"You see, we follow our own rules which mean that we can leave Neverland whenever we please." one of the foes stated.

"As far as I know, I'm the only one who can give people permission to leave the place or not. And I say you're not allowed to leave." Peter declared.

"Sorry boy! How can you stop us if you suddenly black out?" without a warning, something was collided with Peter's face and he fell unconsciousness.

But before he was fully unconsciousness, he heard one of the men shouting: "Take her away, boys!" and saw that they disappeared into the murky water. And then he knew no more.

* * *

Absolutely disgusted she was! The girl couldn't bear to handle this anymore. The men would be awful to her and she wanted more than anything to get off this…this forsaken ship! Apparently, this ship was called the Cursed One or something like that since she heard one of the crew saying it.

She snorted. _These _men were cursed.

Heavy footsteps came but she didn't turn since after all, there was no point because she was technically _tied _up.

"Hello there." the deep voice startled her. It was one of the enemies.

"What do you want?" Callie replied sharply.

"There's no need to be rude." the guy fumbled with his pocket until he took something out. "Drink this." he commanded.

Callie eyed the small vial that was filled with gold liquid.

"No." she stated, stubbornly.

The man sighed. "You're making things much more difficult. If you were to behave, then maybe things would go easier, aye?" all of a sudden, Callie felt something inside her throat. She sputtered and coughed as she realized that she got forced to drink that foul liquid. "_What _did you do to me?!" she screamed.

The evil men gave out a throaty laugh. "Don't worry, dear. The effect would be taken soon enough. Give it a few minutes or so."

A sudden jerk from the ship made the men to roll and got hit from the barrel with his side and he grunted when that happens.

"Elmer!" he roared.

"Yes Cap'n!" Another figure, Elmer, scurried towards him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he thundered.

"Well you see sir, there's a bit of a dangerous storm coming. But don't worry! It will be under control soon."

"It better be." he hissed.

Unfortunately, for Callie, she felt sick since she would always roll across the ship whenever it moved sideways from the waves. The girl wanted to throw up until a sudden realization struck her. It was ropes…she was tied with ropes! This was going to be easy since escaping from her ropes was another thing the girl was taught by her brother.

He taught her everything he knew…

Quickly, Callie grunted as she moved her hands in the rope. She was about to give up on the fourth try but the girl felt the rope being loosened on the fifth try. With that, Callie had finally undone her hands and she made her way to untie her legs.

Finally!

She rubbed her hands from the soreness of the rope and hastily scrambled up. Callie ran towards the rail of the ship and she looked out, seeing the treacherous waves splashing into one another. Her hair was whipping from the sharp wind.

Callie knew that the ship would probably sink unless the foes knew something about the ship that she doesn't. Nevertheless, she got out of her spot and was nearly half way when she saw a monstrous wave towering over the ship. The wave then collapsed onto the ship, spreading out while engulfing its enemies. Callie rolled into the unwelcoming wave and when the wave disappeared, she coughed.

Rain started to fall down, making the storm to be almost completed. It was completed when the thunder and lightning flashed across the dark sky. Another wave engulfed the ship, jerking it more violently. Callie continued to roll down the ship harshly. At last, the waves destroyed the ship, making the crew to fall over.

Callie sunk down away from the surface while only feeling the coldness from the water but then she forced herself to go up. When she did, she coughed as she got the water out of her mouth. She swam towards a piece of wood that was large enough for her to put her hands and her head on it. As she rested her head on it, her eyes began to flicker until it was completely closed.

-Storybrooke-

The weather showed that a storm would be coming soon, hence for a cloudy sky. Three people were staring out to the sea.

"I think we should go home." one of them said. "A storm would be coming and I would hate to be in one."

"Storms were never your thing." a nearly deep voice chuckled, making the person to roll her eyes.

The two started to walk away from the deck but stopped when one of them didn't went.

"Emma." the women called.

Emma, who had blonde hair that was being whipped by the wind, turned around to face her.

"Coming." she called back. As soon as she took a step, she turned around yet again and had a confused look. She squinted her eyes and saw that there was something on the waters…

"Emma." Mary repeated.

"Wait! Look! Do you see that?" Emma pointed to the odd object.

David walked up and he too squinted his eyes to where Emma was pointing at. "What is it?"

"That's what I would like to know." the object was softly being pushed by the calm waves towards the shore. When it was close enough, Emma's eyes widened.

"It's a person!" she exclaimed. She jumped into the water while ignoring the alarmed calls of Mary. Emma quickly swam towards the person and when she came to her, she wrapped her arm around the person's waist and pulled her towards her, leaving the piece of wood floating aimlessly.

Emma swam back to the shore while David helped the girl, bringing her onto the deck just as Emma pulled herself up and was out of the waters.

"Is she okay?" Mary asked, worried.

Naturally, the girl was completely soaked and lolled to the side as she made contact with the ground.

"CPR!" Emma exclaimed. Emma started to do the CPR and after a few minutes, the girl sputtered, coughing some water out of her body. She gasped, trying to catch some breath.

"Miss? Can you hear us? Excuse me, Miss!"

The voice made her to turn around and she saw three people staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright? Can you tell us your name?" Emma asked.

She didn't speak for a minute but then she opened her mouth.

"Who am I?"

Author's Note: Wahoo! I have finally had a long prologue! Whee! Hope you liked it and tell me what you think about Callie as well! If I did something that was incorrectly or wrote, please tell me! And I believe that Peter Pan is the only one who can let people leave…? I need a name for the enemies…oh well, more thinking time! Remember this Alternate Universe! And a quick question: Does the Shadow or Peter doesn't give permission for the people to leave?


	2. In a strange new land

Author's Note: So I know I'm not supposed to do be updating the story but I can't leave you guys hanging, now can I? It's just that do you ever get this feeling that you have a story that you can't wait to start but you did but you also have another story that you know you're supposed to finish it? Well, that's the feeling I'm getting right now! Besides Peter is soo cutee! Anyways, shout out time!

Thank you to HermioneandMarcus who favored the story, followed, favored me and following me. Thank you! Also thanks to WhisperedxNothingsx for favoring and following the story while you had favored and followed me! Thanks to flagurl1j who is following the story. Thanks to Blondieluv who had favored the story. And also thanks to roswell lover11 who had followed the story. Muchas Gracias!

Oh the italics represent the past thingymabobs…y'know…

Chapter 1: In a strange new land

_A person trudged through the forest but it looked like it wanted to murder someone since it would harshly yank a tree branch whenever it was in its way while pushing the bushes branches away from her._

_Ooo! He is soo gonna get it! How dare he! the person thought, furiously._

_Loud sounds filled the air and she knew that she was close to the campsite. Finally, she emerged into the campsite, seeing the hooded people dancing around the bonfire. However, one person was sitting on a log, staring deeply into the red flames._

"_You!" the girl snarled, alerting the figure who quickly got up and turned to see the person stomping towards him._

_He smiled. "Cal-"_

_She shoved him backwards roughly. "Don't greet me like nothing happened!"_

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_Did you not know how _worried _I was? I thought that…the Unnamed had captured you!"_

_Everything went silent, except for the crackling fire. The intense atmosphere was slowly building up._

"_Look I'm sorr-"the boy started to grab her hands but she shoved his hands away._

"_No! No, you're not!"_

"_What if I said I'll make it up to you?" Peter asked; this time, he was able to touch her hands._

"_Good! Because you were about to anyway!"_

"So you're telling me that we have got a girl who doesn't remember a thing?" Mr. Gold repeated.

Emma sighed, exasperated. "Yes for the last time!"

"But what has _this_ got to do with me?"

"Well I figured you're all good at helping memories or stuff, so I thought maybe you could use magic or something to help her remember." Emma explained.

"Oh I can't do that, dearie. Forcing someone to help them to remember things isn't good at all. It takes time; you need patience and everything will work out in the end."

"But you used magic to help bring Belle's memories, didn't you?"

They were currently in Mary Margaret's house on second floor at the top of the stairs.

Gold flinched when Emma said that. "Technically, it was a potion but that doesn't matter. You see, we don't know this girl very well so I don't want anything bad happening to her. Get what I'm saying?"

"But-"

"We are finished, Miss. Swan." Gold stated firmly before descending down the stairs followed by Emma after who was muttering some stuff such as "stubborn" or "old fool" or something along those lines.

"I heard that dearie." Gold said as he reached the last step but he didn't turned around to face her.

"Good!" Emma responded, angrily. When they came into the kitchen they saw a girl with a blanket wrapped around her while her hands were around the hot mug, warming her hands. Mary was comforting the girl who looked shaky. The sound of the footsteps alerted Mary and she looked up to see Emma and Gold so she got up and walked towards Emma, dragging her to a spot that was far away from the girl.

"Well? Did he agree?" Snow asked.

"No. He said that to let her heal by herself. Less pressure or something like that." she snorted.

Mary sighed in defeat before the two walked towards the girl to sit with her.

"So you're absolutely sure you can't remember anything?" Emma asked her once again while Mary gave her a look.

"I already told you I can't remember." the girl almost snapped. She was beginning to feel annoyed from this girl.

"Hmm…well you certainly need a name then. We can't call you nameless. Any names that you like?" Mary asked.

"I do like the name Calie." the girl responded.

"Alright. Calie it is." Mary nodded.

"_You promised me you would!" the girl whined._

_Peter sighed with annoyance. "I know I did! I just don't want to do it!"_

"_Why? Are you too scared that I _might _be better than you?" Callie retorted, arms crossed._

_Peter turned around; his mouth kept on opening and closing, trying to find a way to talk back but he just couldn't. Callie smirked at the sudden speechless Peter._

"_Oh alright!" he gave up which made Callie's eyes to lit up with excitement._

"_Just not yet. You're not ready for it." Peter stated, hearing the whining once again._

Author's Note: There you have it. Now to clear things up: the first past thing, Callie was talking about how Peter ditched her since he pulled a stunt and all that so naturally, he ditched her, thought that it would be fun to have harmless, "scary" prank on Callie which didn't work since Callie got worried.

Now for the second one at the end of the story, Callie wanted Peter to teach her the things he knows such as sword fighting, bow and arrows etc. But Peter doesn't feel that she is ready yet so yeah. Sorry for the lame name: the Unnamed…it's another group of bad guys that are enemies of Peter Pan and stuff…


	3. Might as well get it over with it

Author's Note: three reviews already?! Wow! Thank you! Thanks to xenocanaan, Garfield and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing! Thanks to xenocanaan for following and favoring the story.

**Garfield: **No, they're aren't really twins. But if you want them to be twins, then it's fine with me.

**xenocanaan: **Thanks!

**HermioneandMarcus: **Aww thank you!

Disclaimer: Can I seriously own Peter? Disclaimer: no. Me: *cries*

Chapter 2: Might as well get it over with it

_Peter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while hoping that would keep his patience in check._

"_You're coming and that's final." Peter stated._

"_No I'm not! They give me the creeps!" Callie replied stubbornly._

"_Good. That's why you're going so you can be comfortable around them." Peter said with a crooked smile._

"_Fine."_

_He blinked with surprise. If more than anything, Callie was the most stubborn person he had ever put up with. The boy eyed her carefully since she was known for being the troublemaker._

_Callie sighed. "I'm not going to do anything."_

"_Hmm…"_

_So, they began to get out of their "hiding" spot which still confused Peter since he didn't know why they were hiding in the first place. Nevertheless, they continued to walk until the campsite came into the view. This was when Callie gave a mischievous grin since she was behind him after all._

"_About time, Pan." the boy with the scar replied._

"_Sorry." he muttered. "Anyways boys, this is my sister, Callie."_

_He motioned his head to the spot beside him. Everyone gave a curious stare._

"_Um I don't know how to put this but she's not…there." Felix said._

"_What?" Peter turned around to see an empty spot. Groaning with frustration, he flicked his hand and a girl appeared!_

_Though, she didn't look happy._

"_Anyways," Peter glared at Callie who smirked. "That's Callie."_

"Hey Calie." a voice shouted.

The girl turned to see a young boy walking towards her. He took an empty swing that was next to her.

"Hey. How are you?" Henry asked.

Calie shrugged. "Better than yesterday, I suppose."

He nodded. "I'm Henry. Son of Emma." he introduced.

"I guess you already know mine but I'm Calie."

"Pleased to meet you. So how would you like a tour of Storybrooke? Though, there aren't many places to be shown or that are interesting."

Calie grinned. "I would like that. If I'm going to spend my life here or until I get my memories back, might as well know where the stuff is."

"Okay. But first, Mary wants you to meet at the Diner so that everyone is introduced to you."

"I hate introductions." Calie said, bitterly.

Henry smiled. "It's not that bad. Come on, I'll show you where the Diner is."

-Diner-

The bell gave a _ding_, indicating that someone had entered the Diner. Mary nodded to everyone, saying that she's here.

"Wow. This place looks cozy and homey enough." Calie responded.

"Thanks." a voice announced. The two turned around to see a group of people. "I'm Ruby. I usually help around this place." the girl with the red cloak introduced.

"Call me Granny, sweetie." an elderly woman said. "I'm the owner of this place."

"Regina. Mayor. If you don't get on my bad side, we might be friends." the dark-haired women gave a flash of smile. Calie wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends with her…she noticed that the blonde one elbowed her.

"What?" Regina hissed.

"Be nice." Emma whispered. "I'm Emma Swan." she replied.

"I'm Mary Margaret." the short black-haired women went next.

David was next and Calie could tell that David and Mary was a married couple since she noticed the rings.

"Rumpelstiltskin, dearie."

Calie stared at him, dumb-founded. "Rumpel-what?"

"Mr. Gold." he made a quick smile. The girl next to him rolled her eyes.

"Belle." the girl with the darkish brown hair said with a smile.

Calie doesn't know why but there's something about her that made her like her.

"I already introduce myself." Henry said in his defense.

"I'm Calie."

Once the introductions were over (Calie couldn't be happier), they decided that the girl would sleep and stay at Mary's house since they had an extra bed upstairs.

Following the two lovers, they had arrived at their place. Mary told her that her room would be the upstairs after Mary had showed it to her. Once the tour of the house was done, she asked Calie if she wanted anything to eat. Calie admitted that she was hungry, making Snow (unbeknownst to the girl that it was her true identity name) to smile.

Calie helped to set the table up. Once she sat at the table, she looked around the house. It looked cozy enough, so maybe spending here wouldn't be so bad after all.

But what will happen if she regains her memory back?

Will she stay in Storybrooke or go back to her real home? Wherever that is.

Only time will tell.

* * *

By the time, Calie got back to home—it felt weird saying that—it was evening so she made her way to her room.

Her feelings were right. She really liked Belle and she found out that Belle likes to read very much, just like she does (she had asked Belle). When Calie reads, it makes Calie to be in a different world like a fantasy one. Hence, that is why the majority of the bags were filled with books.

She was reluctant when Mary told her that she had to get out of the Bookstore before Calie decided to buy the whole store. She smiled that she got some nice clothes since she could throw the outfit she currently is wearing into the wash.

It stunk like seaweed. Plus, the outfit looked like she was ready to go for hunting. After all, it contained a dark green tunic that went up to her knees, followed by brown boots that went just below her knees. The tunic also had a belt and a strap that goes up to her shoulder and then down to the belt. The strap felt like it could hold something.

She really liked the outfit though but it just needed to be washed.

One thing's for sure though, it was a long day.

Calie knew that she would enjoy Storybrooke.

Author's Note: And there you have it, dearies! Sorry; I just felt that Mr. Gold wanted to humor the girl so why not put his real name, eh? Right, I erm…have a confession to make which I will know that I will be hated for…you guys are gonna hate me at the end of the story…hehehe…


	4. Hearing voices, seeing dreams

Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of A Hidden Past. So I changed my mind. I'm gonna work on this story when I'm not working on the Skyward Sword though the chapter for that story is almost finished. Anyways, thanks to sarahrachel21 for following the story. Thank you to renaisrafilbekova for following and adding the story to your favorite.

**Bold: **means Calie is dreaming

Chapter3: Hearing voices, seeing dreams

**The area was filled with leaves, trees and some odd-looking bushes. It was a bit dark so it was harder to see unless you had a light with you though some parts of the forest, you can still see it—not perfectly but enough to be able to walk without tripping or bumping.**

**Calie was sure that she was dreaming but the place feels so…real. So lively.**

"**You must be lost." a voice startled her, making her to turn around to see a boy with dark green clothes and boots. He had dirty blonde hair with silvery-blue eyes. At least to Calie, that's what his eyes looked like.**

"**I'm not lost." Calie replied.**

**The boy raised an eyebrow but the eyes lit up in recognition when he saw the girl. He couldn't believe it…**

"**Then that's why you were walking around aimlessly."**

**Calie frowned. "I was only examining the place. So where am I?"**

"**Neverland. In the forest."**

"**The forest?" Calie gasped dramatically. "I never knew that this was the **_**forest**_**!"**

**Peter frowned at the sarcastic reply. The girl didn't change at all…correction: his **_**sister **_**didn't change at all.**

**She was always the dramatic, sarcastic child.**

**The thought of just thinking about her pained him. He knew he was in her dreams.**

"**No need to be so dramatic, Callie."**

**Calie narrowed her eyes. "It's Calie, not **_**Callie**_**."**

**Peter smirked. "Nearly similar."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Pan, Peter Pan."**

"**The one from the fairytale?" Calie asked.**

**Peter shrugged. "Maybe." he then suddenly vanished, making Calie to blink with surprise and shock.**

**Where did he go? How did he do that?**

"**Maybe not." his voice came, feeling his warm breath tickling her neck and it send shivers up her spine. The girl painfully elbowed him in the stomach since he was behind her and Calie took a step forward so that she can face the boy after she twirled.**

"**How did you do that?" Calie asked, bewildered.**

"**Do what? Man, that hurt." Peter rubbed his sore stomach.**

"**Sorry. But the vanishing act. You disappeared!"**

**Peter smirked. "Magic."**

"Calie." the soft voice from Mary came, earning a groan from the young girl. The older women smiled as she opened the curtain, letting out the sunlight.

"No…sun…" Calie mumbled incoherently, pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on. Rise and shine. Today's a new day! Breakfast is on the table." she told her.

Calie pushed the covers away and noticed the change of clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"School. I'm a teacher."

Calie nodded. Once Mary descended down the stairs, she stared at the ground.

Why was Peter Pan in her dreams? Was he trying to send a message? How did he vanish like that?

_Magic…_

His voice seemed to echo in her mind but she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Once she changed into her casual clothes which contained blue jeans, a t-shirt, a vest with sleeves that reached up to her elbows and sneakers. She then brushed her dirty blonde hair and grabbed her bangs so that they were being held by a ribbon.

Calie yawned as she came down the stairs while rubbing her eyes.

She was definitely not a morning person.

The girl then saw a note on the table in which she picked it up.

_Calie,_

_As you know, I'm at school, teaching. My husband went off to work. Pancakes are on the table. Feel free to take things from the fridge as this is your house too._

_Mary._

"Thanks Mary." Calie muttered.

* * *

A soft ding from the doorbell echoed through the room.

There, entered Calie who got curious about this store. There were many items lying around on the table, scattered.

As Calie continued to explore the store, something caught her attention. It was an old rusty book that was on top of a table cabinet. She went towards it, feeling drawn into it since it felt like it was calling to her.

Before she could even open the cover, a voice startled her with fright.

"You know, you really shouldn't touch things that aren't yours."

Calie quickly rotated around and saw Mr. Gold standing in the middle of another door entrance.

"Sorry…I got a bit curious…sorry." Calie apologized, shuffling her steps awkwardly.

"Well, I suppose it's alright. Just ask next time. Tell me, dearie, what brings you in the store?"

"It's just that this store caught my interest…"

Another ding came and the two turned to see Regina just as Belle came in from the door where Mr. Gold was standing.

"Regina." Belle said with a nod.

"Your Majesty."

Calie frowned. Why Mr. Gold called her "Her Majesty?" She supposed that she was the Mayor and all but Majesty would make sense if it was addressed to the queen…

Belle eyed Calie and smiled. "Calie."

"Hey Belle."

"Why don't you come with me? I could use an extra hand with the Library."

Excitedly, the young girl went after Belle. When they were gone, Mr. Gold turned to Regina who stood stiff.

"You know, you don't need to be so stiff." the Dark One replied. "So why are you here? To ask me another favor?"

"No. I'm here about the girl."

"You're certainly are a curious one."

"So I've been told. Are you sure you can't help her regain her memories?" Regina asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, placing the object on the table. "Yes for the final time. You need to let the girl to heal on her own."

The Evil Queen made a face. "You know I hate waiting. Even if you did know how to help, you probably won't." she sneered. "Goldilocks."

Rumpelstiltskin tightened his smile. "I _hate _that nickname."

"What? You mean Goldilocks?" she smirked when she saw the glare.

"Yes, _that _name. Why are you so concerned about helping the girl?"

"That is my own business…good day, Goldilocks."

* * *

_**Neverland, huh. **_**Calie thought as she trekked through the dark forest.**

_**Why am I?**_

"**You probably dreamed up about this place."**

**Calie whirled around to see Peter leaning lazily against the tree.**

"**You again! Stop following me! How do you even know where I am?" the girl demanded.**

"**Because you're my—"he immediately stopped himself from saying **_**because you're my sister**_**. **

**Calie frowned when he stopped in mid-sentence.**

"**Because I'm your what?"**

"**Nothing." Pan said quickly, earning a suspicious look from her. "You're just an easy target."**

"**Oh really?" she muttered.**

"**Come. I want to show you something." Peter extended his hand out, indicating that Calie can take it.**

**She hesitated a bit since after all, he was a stranger and she barely knew him. But something told her that he wasn't such a bad person…in this "case".**

"**Alright." Calie said, unsure and she took his hand…**

"Wake up!" the voice frightened her and she shot up, fully awake.

"Who-what?" Calie mumbled.

"You were sleeping. I'm guessing the book was really good since you almost finished it." Belle responded.

Calie looked at the brown book and saw that she had almost finished it. She then gasped as she realized something.

"Oh I'm sorry! I slept when I should've helped you! I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"It's alright." Belle's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I will help you next time." Calie promised.

Once she got out of the library, she noticed that it was twilight with many beautiful colors splashed together.

That boy was in her dream again. Why? Why was he involved in her dreams? And what does he want to show her?

Author's Note: Whoo! I finally got a dream that's long! Now to think for some other dreams…


	5. Looking through the past

Author's Note: I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks to lionkinggirl98 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Mikasa Yamato for reviewing.

**Mikasa Yamato: **Thanks! Here's the update!

Chapter 4: Looking through the past

"**I assume you had lost your memories?" Pan asked, removing a bush branch.**

"**How did you know that? And yeah, I did."**

"**Lucky guess." Peter glared darkly ahead as the scene from the past came, flashing through his head. He flinched when he saw Callie being taken away. The boy should've done something! How could he not have dodged the fist or whatever it was that made him to black out?**

**It was his fault for that his sister was captured.**

"**I'm sorry." Pan whispered.**

"**Sorry?" Calie asked since she didn't hear him that well so she thought she had heard him saying that.**

"**Nothing. Anyways, we're here." Peter skipped over along while Calie didn't paid attention so she ended up tripping over the log and bumped into Pan who stumbled forward a bit.**

"**Sorry." the girl squeaked.**

"**A bit of a klutz, I see." he laughed. "Oh cheer up." he said after seeing the scowl.**

"**Shut it." she scowled. "Where are we?"**

"**My home."**

Calie awoke with a jolt. Probably from a loud noise that came from downstairs.

It was that boy again.

She wanted to go back to dream so that she knows what happens next but to no avail. Sighing, she got dressed in a denim romper with sandals. It was warm after all… and she went downstairs. There, she saw David who was wiping his hands from the kitchen cloth.

He turned around and saw Calie who was entering in.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Calie greeted back.

"Anything new today? What are you going to do?"

"I was hoping that I could somehow try and figure out how to regain my memories back."

David nodded. "Okay."

Silence.

"Um…do you Peter Pan?" Calie suddenly asked.

David froze and turned around. The girl felt uneasy about the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Pan? Um…" he hesitated. "Yeah, I do…why if I may ask?"

Calie shook her head. "I was just wondering."

"Alright but stay away from him. He's not the kind of person you would want to hang around with." he warned.

_Not that she would see him_. David thought.

After the awkward talk, Calie went to the library to help out Belle but things got a little quiet.

"Hey Calie." Belle interrupted the silence. She wants to know why her friend was quiet when she usually isn't.

"Yes?" she answered, placing back the books in its place.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

It was silent and Belle could feel that Calie was slightly tensed.

"You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable with it. I would respect that." Belle said, quietly.

"No. I want to talk about it." she took a pause. "Well, it's just that…I want to start to regain my memories. I really want to find out about my past and my real name."

Belle smiled. "I understand. I know how you're feeling but I think the best person to go to is Mr. Gold."

-Mr. Gold-

"Mr. Gold?" Calie called out, entering the place.

"Hello dearie." the Dark One appeared. "What can I do for you?"

It took a moment before she spoke.

"I want to…regain my memory back. But Belle told me that the best person to go to would be you." she said, quickly at the end.

"Now, I wouldn't say the best person but if you want to use magic, it comes with a price."

"And I would be paying the price." David announced, entering in.

"Of course you would, David." the Dark One replied, almost sneering.

"But I don't want magic. I want the old-fashion way." Calie insisted.

"That will take a long time. However, if you have the patience to do it, then so be it."

He then motioned the two to follow him and they entered through the door, leading to a small room. Mr. Gold told Calie to sit on the couch while he took a chair and sat in front of her.

"Now listen to me and only me. Ready?" Gold asked. Calie nodded.

"I'll be ready as I ever will be." she answered.

"Close your eyes. Relax your body, mind, muscles…everything. Make your mind to search deep but not too deep. Don't force it."

Calie felt herself relax and it looked like she out of focused; her heart was beating with a relax beat. The tension that was in her body disappeared. She let her mind to search…whatever it was searching. The sudden weird feeling made her to tighten her eyes but relaxed a bit. It felt like she was being pulled back.

"Open!"

The unexpected voice forced her to be back to reality. She looked around for a moment until she realized that she was in Mr. Gold's store.

"Anything?"

Silent.

"No." Calie answered, disappointed.

"Did you feel anything? Any weirdness?" David asked.

"Well I did felt a weird feeling…like I was being pulled back."

Gold nodded. "We're getting there. But I think it is enough for one day."

-Library-

"How did it go?"

Calie sighed. "Not much of a progress but Mr. Gold did say that we were getting there…"

Belle felt sympathy for the girl. She knew what it was like to lose your memories. It wasn't fun at all.

"Hey, it will be alright." Belle said, sitting next to the girl. "It will come."

"You act as if this had happened to you."

"Yeah…" she murmured softly.

Calie glanced at the girl, seeing her staring at the ground. She looked trouble at the topic but she wondered why Belle had said 'yeah'. However, Calie didn't push the subject.

"I suppose you're right." Calie replied, referring to back to her previous comment before the 'yeah'.

Author's Note: And there you go! Calie probably would start remembering maybe somewhere in chapter 8 or something…


	6. Lost

Author's Note: I welcome you to chapter five of Once Upon a Time! Here will be about Peter! Thanks to Kalaia for following the story! Sorry if I didn't gave you a shout out in the previous chapter. Also, thanks to Mikasa Yamato, Garfield and xenocanaan for reviewing!

**xenocanaan: **Yeah me too. But you will probably hate me at the end of the story. Feel free to guess what will happen. That goes for everyone else too! Feel free to guess!

**Garfield: **Ah ha! We shall see even though I did say it will be alright with me. But you shall see.

**Mikasa Yamato: **Glad you're enjoying it :)

Chapter 5: Lost

Something was crouching down, staring at the murky water. It had a pained expression on its face as it bitterly recalled the event that happened years ago.

Crunching noise came along but the figure took no notice of it.

"We didn't find her, Pan."

No answer came from the boy since he was too busy staring at the cursed water. Damn bastards.

"Pan—"

"Search again! I won't let anyone rest until she is found!" Pan commanded fiercely.

Felix sighed. He knew that Pan was the most stubborn person he had ever met. Felix also knew that Peter wouldn't stop until something was found—like his sister for an example.

"Yes, Pan." with that, he left, leaving Pan to be alone again.

Peter sighed as he sat down on the rocks since his legs were being sore from crouching. He knew that it was futile to continue to search for her but it couldn't hurt to search again especially if they hadn't visited the places they didn't visit.

"Please Callie. Give me a sign to know that you're alive." he whispered.

Pan knew that he didn't need to do that. He would feel that he was entering in a strange place. But, the boy automatically knew that his sister was dreaming about him.

Though, it pained him that she couldn't remember him or her real name. Pan chuckled with amusement when Callie corrected him with her name. They were very similar, really—no difference at all.

Despite the fact that Callie was dreaming about him, he still wished that he knew where she was. Perhaps, Peter should ask her but he didn't want to creep her out…

Footsteps interrupted his chains of thoughts.

"We didn't found her. We even looked at the places we didn't look before. It feels like she isn't even on the island." Felix informed him who stood still as a statue through Felix's eyes.

Pan knew that the search was useless.

He nodded. "Call it a night."

The sound of their footsteps faded away, leaving Peter alone.

"_Thanks for making me to look like a fool." Pan muttered._

"_No problem. Besides, you're a fool anyway." Callie remarked._

_Pan glared._

"_Well, I think I will call it a night." Callie yawned before she got up and started to walk. A _thunk _was heard, earning a gasp from Callie as she twirled around to stare at the arrow that was on the tree which was beside her._

_She then looked at Pan who gave a mere shrug. But what caught her interest was that he was twirling the Bow._

"_Were you trying to kill me?" Callie shouted._

"_Nope. You said you wanted me to teach you so why not now?" he asked, tossing the Bow and the arrow to her. "Come on."_

"_Wait, you're my _target_? I can't!" Callie protested._

_What was he playing at?_

"_Relax, Callie. You won't hurt me. Now do it." Pan commanded._

_Stupid, crazy brother! Oh Lord, help me now. Callie thought._

_Callie pulled back the string after she notched he arrow. The Lost Boys started to crowd around, eager to watch the show._

"_Come on, Callie. We can't wait for you!" one of the boys shouted._

"_Forget it, Pan! She's too much of a wimp!"_

_Her hands tightened as angry slowly crept inside of her. _

_I will show you who's a wimp. Callie thought, angrily._

_And then…_

_She released the arrow._

Pan smirked. Felix always knows how to get her riled up but then he would regret it later.

Like always.

_Callie drew in a sharp breath, watching the arrow zooming at Pan. All of a sudden, Pan grabbed the arrow that was just an inch of striking him in the chest. She watched with shock at his quick reflexes._

"_See? I told you weren't going to hurt me." Pan replied, throwing the arrow but he didn't hear the angry footsteps that were coming to him._

_As he turned his head, he heard a noise._

_SLAP!_

_Everything went deathly quiet._

Author's Note: Ooo! What will happen next? Sorry if it's short but the next one might be long…I don't know. But one thing's for sure, the chapters will start get longer as we going further in the story…hopefully.


	7. A Cursed Day

Author's Note: Already 1,066 views! Thank you guys! Right: thanks to jessara1 for following the story. Thanks to sweet-little-song for following the story. Thanks to HermioneandMarcus and Mikasa Yamato for reviewing! I apologize if it's short again but the next one is long!

**HermioneandMarcus: **Here it is!

**Mikasa Yamato: **Hehe, yeah I hate cliffhangers as well but I have to end it somewhere…but wait no further! The chapter is here!

Chapter 6: A cursed day

"Why aren't you celebrating?" Felix's voice startled Peter as his voice snapped him back to reality.

"Don't you remember?" Pan asked in a deathly low voice. "This is the day where my sister got captured by those cursed men." his voice was dripping with venom as he said the last two words. "_I _don't celebrate."

The scarred boy stayed mute, seemingly being unfazed by the dangerous voice.

"Pan," he finally spoke. "You have to let go of the past. What's done is—"

"You don't understand!" Pan slightly raised his voice. "None of you do. You don't know what's it like to lose something precious! I _can't _let go or it might fade away! Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes Pan but—"

"No just don't." Pan got up and then he disappeared.

_No one dared to move or to speak. Peter raised his hand to touch his stinging cheek while Callie started to shake uncontrollably._

"_How dare you." Callie replied, lowly. "That was a foul thing to do, Peter!"_

"_But—"he flinched when he saw the threatening hand being raised up._

"_And you Felix!" Callie growled turning around to face him. "Never tell a girl that she's a wimp! Never! How was I supposed to know that…that Peter can catch that quickly? Of course, you would know!"_

_Callie angrily stomped away as she roughly shoved the two boys that were in her way and she made her way to her room._

Pan regretted when he told Callie to fire an arrow at him. He didn't know that would make her worry so much.

Because of that incident, Callie didn't spoke to Peter for about three…four days. He couldn't remember exactly but it was a long time.

Pan stared at the burning candle and whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Callie."

He then blew out the candle.

**It was hard not to say their home…Calie looked at the place. In the middle was the bonfire while a bit further, she could see trees that looked like tree houses when Calie squinted her eyes.**

"**Comfortable, I might add." Calie replied, receiving a smile.**

**Peter started to walk forward, automatically seeing the familiar object that got him slapped on the face. The boy walked towards it, grabbing it before he faced Calie.**

"**Do you know how to use a Bow?" he suddenly asked.**

**Calie stared at him curiously. "Why?"**

His eyes shot open, only to find himself in darkness.

She was dreaming about him again. Of course, he was stupid enough to grab the Bow—the one object where it had gotten him a slap on the face.

Peter muffled a scream in his pillow. Why does everything bad has to happen to him?!

_Soft footsteps came in but Peter wasn't sure if it had alerted Callie._

"_Don't you know that it's rude to enter someone's room without their permission?" Callie asked coldly._

_He ignored it as he made his way towards her._

"_Don't you even _think _about coming closer to me!"_

_The boy started to speak but she beat to him first._

"_Don't you care at all about how I felt when I was hesitant to release that arrow? No, why would you, you…heartless jerk!"_

_Though, Callie immediately regretted about the words that flew out of her mouth. Once she saw the pained expression…at least she thought it was a pained expression._

"_Peter, I'm so—"_

"_No don't. You're right. I'm a heartless jerk." Pan replied coolly before exiting out of the room._

"_Fine! Be that way!"_

Right…Pan had also forgotten to mention about that part and he hated it.

If only he could somehow take it back…

**Pan shrugged. "Just asking." he then tossed the Bow to her who caught it.**

"**What do you want me to do with this?"**

"**Fire the arrow of course." he answered as if it was the most obvious thing…which it was.**

"**Oh." she replied, feeling dumb.**

**Peter was about to tell her to fire at him but then he decided that he didn't want another slap.**

"**You see that tree over there?" he pointed at the farthest one. "I want you to hit it."**

"**That one? But I can't even hit it! I don't have that great of an aim!"**

"**How do you know? Anything's possible if you believe." Peter said, remembering Henry's words.**

**Calie bit her lip. "If you say so."**

**He nodded. "I know so."**

**Calie set up the arrow, taking an aim and then as she repeated in her head, saying that she could do it.**

**She released it.**

Author's Note: Like I said before, I'm sorry if the chapter's short but the next one is longer! So Peter was smart enough to actually have a tree as a target. Congrats. Anyways…


	8. The Conflict Begins

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating…did anyone else saw the episode from last Sunday when Henry saw the Skull Rock? I kept yelling at him to not fall for Peter's plan…it's a trap, Henry! And Wendy tricked him too! Yeah, I kept on replaying the last bit of the episode… *ahem* right:

Thanks to SeleneAlice for favoring the story, following the story, favored me, and followed me. Thanks to Slytherin-Heriess1 for following the story. Thanks to CreativeWriterxAnimalLover for favoring me, following me, favored the story and followed story. Thanks to twixtastebloodyawesome for following the story. Thanks to renaisrafilbekova for the review. Thanks to warriorlk for following the story. Also, thanks to HermioneandMarcus for reviewing.

**renaisrafilbekova: **Yeah, sorry about that. But this is long, I think.

**HermioneandMarcus: **Glad you're enjoying it!

Chapter 7: The conflict begins

**The arrow hit the tree, earning a satisfy smile from Peter.**

"**Not bad." he nodded. "You remind me of my sister." he suddenly said.**

**Calie lowered the Bow and stared into Peter. "You keep on mentioning your sister. Who is she exactly?"**

**Peter started to walk until he said:**

"**You will find out soon enough."**

_Peter, be damned! _Calie muttered in thought as she rubbed her temples. He would always leave her in suspense!

But just who is Peter's sister? That question would drive her insane if she didn't figure it out…until a sudden idea struck her.

Maybe Henry will know. He seemed to know a lot of what's going on.

Rushing out of Mary's house after being dressed, she sprinted out on the streets. While she was running down the street, Calie had rammed herself into a person. Literally.

"Where's the fire?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Calie apologized, quickly getting up but she was oblivious to the person. "I'm on the run since I'm looking for—oh, Henry!" she exclaimed as she realized something. "Oh…sorry!"

He laughed. "It's ok. So I'm assuming you were looking for me…?"

Calie nodded. "Can we go to the Diner? I skipped breakfast."

-Diner-

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Henry asked.

"Does Peter Pan by any chance have a sister?"

He went suddenly quiet until he spoke. "I don't think so. I've read every story that contains about Peter Pan and not one of them mentioned about his sister or if he ever had one. Why?"

"In my dreams, Peter mentioned that he had a sister. But…why would he lie?"

"Because he's a monster." Henry said, bitterly.

-Peter-

"What's on the agenda for today, Pan?" Felix asked, joining Pan who was staring at the sky.

"We haven't had an adventure for a long time." Felix said.

"Well then, Felix." Peter smirked. Felix looked at Pan, curiously.

What got him excited?

Pan then turned so that she could face Felix.

"Get ready for another one. I believe I found my sister's whereabouts."

-Diner-

"A monster? What do you mean? He seems so…nice."

"Exactly that. People always say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. But in this case, you should. Peter controls everything that happens in Neverland…even the magic." Henry responded.

Calie then eyed the book that was beside Henry. It was there?

"What book are you reading?" Calie motioned to the item beside him.

"Oh; it's a book I'm reading. I kinda lied to you. This is the one book I haven't finished yet. It contains about Peter Pan too."

"Oh." Calie stared at the brown book. She couldn't feel but felt like she was being attracted to it…or something like that.

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure." he handed her the book. "I see that you're almost finished. Three pages to go."

He nodded. Calie flipped the pages to the end of it and her eyes suddenly widened.

"I think I know why Peter's sister wasn't mentioned." Calie looked up to see him raising an eyebrow. She then showed it to him.

There, on the page, a piece of the paper got ripped.

"**Can't you just tell me?" Calie asked as she continued to bug him.**

"**No. Now drop it."**

"**You suck." Calie humphed as she roughly hit his shoulder with her own which made Peter to raise an eyebrow.**

**He let her to be ahead of him and when she was out of sight, Peter quickly dug into his pocket to reveal a ripped paper that was filled with words.**

**Pan smirked, staring at it. "You will find out soon enough, Callie."**

"It's…it's ripped!" Henry exclaimed, bewildered while it made Calie to snap out of her dream.

It's him again…

Blinking, she stared into Henry before she realized what they were talking about. She nodded but it made him to groan.

"Now I'll never find out what happens at the end."

Calie made a sympathy look at him. She knew how he was feeling. It sucked.

"Well I kinda need to get going." she announced, paying for the food and drinks.

"Where are you going?"

"To Mr. Gold. Maybe this time, I will be able to figure my memory out."

Once she got out of the Diner, Calie started to go to Mr. Gold. But, she couldn't help but too feel that something will be happening.

Something big or something small.

She didn't know…

"What did you feel or see this time?" Gold's voice asked.

"…Blurry images. But at the end, I was able to see a shadowy figure."

Gold froze. Could it be…?

"Was it just a shadowy figure or were you able to outline the figure just a bit more?"

Calie seemed to be in deep thought until she spoke. "Well, it kinda had…dark clothes. I don't know."

Gold nodded. "Alright. I think you should go back to Mary."

With a nod and a thanks, she exited out of the store, leaving Gold to stare at the couch.

Why was Pan involved?

Gold groaned softly. If there was an adventure coming soon, he will stay here this time.

-Peter-

Peter grinned evilly as he continued to trek through a haunted forest.

"Shadow!" he called. Within seconds, a black shadow with eerie eyes came and if you look at it, it feels like your heart was frozen. However, this affect didn't disturb Peter.

"I want you to go to Storybrooke. Find a way and make sure you get her." he showed a picture of a girl and the shadow nodded.

It took off and behind Peter's face was a mask of evil.

He will get to reunite with his dear little sister…

-Mary-

The door opened and closed, alerting Mary. She turned around to see David, saying goodnight to Calie. Calie waved at Mary who smiled.

"So? How did it go?" Mary asked once Calie went upstairs.

"She's slowly getting there." David said, wrapping his arms around her.

They let the silence to settle in for a while until something started to be cold—the air felt cold and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Are you cold?" Mary asked, shivering at the sudden coldness.

He frowned. "Something's happening."

As soon as he said that, the lights flickered off. Mary turned around to face him until a sudden scream came.

"Calie!"

Quickly, the two ran up the stairs and burst into the room. Mary paled when they saw the shadow, kidnapping Calie who was struggling to get loose after a fight that had happened since the room was a mess.

"NO!" the two went towards it but they suddenly flew back. As if an invisible force struck them. The Shadow glanced behind before it flew off.

-Somewhere else-

"Argh let me go!" Calie shouted. When it wasn't that high in the air, it dropped her rather carelessly.

"Thanks for that!" Calie grumbled as she rubbed her sore side once she got up.

So…

Where is she?

A sudden _snap _made her to turn around as she stared into the bushes.

"Come out! Show yourself, coward!" Calie shouted.

Another shook of a bush and then a figure came.

"Well that was rather rude." the figure spoke. "Hello, Callie."

Author's Note: Wahoo! It's long! And I'm excited for the next chapter! Three guess for the figure even though it's kinda obvious…Why is the paper so important? How will the usual gang will come to Neverland this time?


	9. Peter Pan

Author's Note: Ahh now this is the part things get…"complicated" with Calie. Soooo shoutouts! Thanks to Ameliabelle1 for favoring me, following the story, following me, favored the story and for the review. Thanks to renaisrafilbekova for favoring and following me. Thanks to TTAznGrl92 for following, favoring the story and for the review.

**TTAznGrl92: **Thanks! Here it is!

**Ameliabella1: **Aww thanks! That's a good question though I don't know myself since I'm still watching the Neverland episodes and I'm waiting for this Sunday's episode where Henry is going to save magic. It's a trap, Henry! Right for your other question…um I'm not sure too but if I have to guess, it would probably be somewhere…13, 14? Yeah, I don't know, sorry.

**renaisrafilbekova: **Well wait no further! Here it is! Well…actually, Calie will find out in two chapters from this one…

**HermioneandMarcus: **Here's the chapter!

Chapter 8: Peter Pan

Calie took a step back. How did he know her name?

"Who are you? And it's _Calie_, not Ca_llie_."

"Not much of a difference. The sound of it is exactly the same but it's how—"

"How you spell it." the figure nodded.

"So you're probably wondering why are you here, am I?"

In a blink of an eye, he vanished which made Calie to blink.

Where'd he go?

"_Calie_." his warm breath tickled her neck. She wanted to get away from him but she realized that his hands were on her arms.

"Get off me!" Calie growled, elbowing him.

Pan grunted, making her to be released and he rubbed his stomach…yet again.

Calie then stopped to examine the figure. His presence felt familiar…she just couldn't think _where _she had felt it.

"Don't tell me you have already forgotten me." the figure replied, lowly.

"Well obviously, I can't see you since you're in the shadows." Calie remarked.

The person rolled its eyes. "No need to get so touchy."

It then came out of the shadows, earning a gasp from Calie.

"Peter Pan!"

-Mary-

She couldn't believe it…

She was gone…Calie was gone!

"No…" Mary whispered, sinking down to her knees. "We…lost her."

"Shh, it's alright. If we saved Henry before, then we could do it again. At least, we know where she is."

It was a while before she spoke.

"Let's find the others."

-Calie-

"That's me, alright. In the flesh." he stated. "It's kind of funny though. You have the same personalities like my sister has. Sarcastic, hot-headed…speechless."

Calie snapped out of her shocking state. "There it is again! You keep mentioning your sister! When in book, she wasn't mentioned in any of them! Were you _lying _to me?"

"Lying to you?" he asked with disbelief. "Why would I _lie to you_? What I say is _true_."

"Prove it then." Calie snapped.

Pan went mute as he stared at the ground with a depressed and a pained look. Calie suddenly felt bad for him. She didn't know him…why should she judge him?

"You will know soon." Pan snapped back to reality. "Just not now."

"Fine." she said reluctantly. The girl then saw Peter walking away.

"Peter? Wh-where are you going?" no answer. "Peter!"

As she took a step, he vanished.

Damnit, Peter!

At least, she knew where she is…which is Neverland. That also means, Tinkerbell is here too.

She thought about going to her which seemed like a great idea but the only problem was…

Where is she?

Sighing, she began to follow an unknown path that leads to who knows where.

A little while later, Calie was hopelessly lost. And, it would be night soon…at least she think it would be night. And the hauntingly evil looks from the mermaids doesn't really help either. Shivering, she found a good spot for camping. Luckily, she knew how to make a fire…

Calie didn't really notice of just how tired she was. Her eyes started to droop with fatigue but she immediately snapped them back open after she heard a strange animal howl.

The girl doesn't know but there's something about Peter that made her feel…safe. Maybe Henry was wrong.

He shouldn't judge people…

-Others-

"What do you mean?" Emma hissed once Mary told the group.

"She's gone, Emma." Mary replied, lifting her tear-stained face.

"Like David said, you don't need to worry. You know where she is and all you have to do is go to Neverland." Regina said.

"It's not that simple. That was the last magic bean. There isn't another way to open the portal." Mary stated, glaring at Regina.

"Ah but that's not true." Gold suddenly said.

"But—"

"There _is _another way." Gold interrupted Mary. "But unfortunately, I just don't know the words to it."

Mary sighed with defeat until she widened her eyes.

"Wait…_words?_"

"Yes. Old, ancient words that allows the portal to open. It only has one shot at it." Gold explained.

"Are there any price to pay?" Emma asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh! Those words!" Henry exclaimed.

"You know them?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's called reading but anyways," Henry quickly said after earning a scowl from her. "I remember reading it in a book—a long time ago—and I believe it's _nella mia ora di bisogno, ci conceda l'apertura."_

"I have no idea what you said but let's get started." Emma declared.

"But there's a problem…"

-Calie-

Something placed at her mouth, making her to jump with startle as her eyes went wide with fear.

She tried to scream but it wouldn't really work since it would be a muffle.

"Get up!" the voice commanded. Fearfully, she did what she was told and they were soon out of the campsite. The figure released its hand from her mouth and she shoved the figure away from her. Calie turned around and her eyes widened.

"_You_!" Calie exclaimed, seeing Peter standing there. "What are you trying to do? Kill me with a heart attack?" Calie hissed while trying to calm down her beating heart.

"I do believe I have a name. I only got you out of the enemy's territory. You should be thanking me."

"I…you…" Calie sputtered as he walked ahead of her.

"What?!" she exploded with anger. "I should be _thanking you_?! You're the one who kidnapped me in the first place! And I would've done _fine_." she screeched.

Pan cringed at the loudness. "Actually, it's my shadow. And yes, you _should _be thanking me, _Callie_! How can you do fine when you didn't have anything to defend yourself with?"

She growled. "I'm not that helpless, you moron! And the shadow is still a part of you!" she marched towards him and stared to jab his chest with her finger as she spoke.

"And my name is _Calie!"_

After the last jab, Peter grabbed her finger.

"Who is this _Callie_? Who is your sister? Why do you keep on calling me _Callie_?!" she flooded him with questions. "I _demand to know!" _

"Are you done yet?"

"Let me think about that (a pause)…NO! I—"

Pan silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No Peter. I'm just randomly—"

"Then just shut up, sit on a log and _let me talk_."

Grumbling, she reluctantly sat on the log and began to listen.

"It happened a year ago…" he began. "But let me tell you the _whole _story."

Author's Note: Wow…Calie was certainly demanding today…Andddd, storytelling in next chapter! Eek! Oh right these words: _nella mia ora di bisogno, ci conceda l'apertura _are from Italian and it means in English: In my hour of need, grant me the opening. Peace out!


	10. Once upon a Time

Author's Note: And here we are for another chapter of A Hidden Past where Peter finally tells Calie the story! But will Calie believe it? Thanks to HermioneandMarcus, renaisrafilbekova and Ameliabella1 for reviewing. And for the tittle, I felt like being ironic :D so now, the italics are the story telling from Peter. The bold from Peter's storytelling are... nightmares I would say.

**HermioneandMarcus: **Thanks for enjoying the story!

**renaisrafilbekova: **They don't; it's the way how you spell it, is different.

**Ameliabella1: **You're welcome!

Chapter 9: Once upon a time

_A figure tossed around on its bed, clutching the covers. It looked like it was having a terrible nightmare._

**Run.**

**Those three haunted words are echoing in her mind. She stared at the horrible scene that was before her.**

"**But…"**

"**Just go! Please!" it pleaded.**

**She made a quick hug to the figure before she shoved her away.**

"**GO!" she commanded, more forcefully.**

**Tears spilled down to the other running figure as she was forced to run. But, a scream came and the girl turned around, gasping with horror as she covered her mouth.**

"**Mama…" the girl cried quietly as the thunder and rain fell down...**

_The girl shot her eyes open, wide awake. She then curled herself in a ball at the horrible nightmare._

_That was one nightmare she didn't like to revive. The girl sniffled when she felt a hand touching her shaking body._

"_Callie." the boy's voice spoke softly._

_The girl, Callie, got up and then she leaned against her brother's body who comforted her as she cried._

"_I want Mama..." she replied, quietly._

"_I know. Me too. But you have to be strong. Mama probably doesn't want you to dwell on the past or on her death. She probably wants you to move on…to go on with your life. She's in a better place now." Peter told her softly while Callie raised her head to look at him._

_He then kissed her forehead. "Try to sleep."_

_As he got up, Callie spoke._

"_Can you sleep with me?" she pleaded._

_Stealing a look at her pleading eyes, he went back on the bed and Callie snuggled against him._

_As months flew, the nightmare would slowly dissolve away. They would still be there but they won't bug her as much as it did before._

_Now, here stood a slightly matured girl who had the same height like before._

_You don't grow in Neverland or age…_

_However, things were different between the two siblings. Sometimes, Peter wouldn't stick around for a very long time since he had some "things" to do. And, his group of friends freaked her out so she doesn't know them that great._

"_Are you finished with _your _things yet?" Callie snapped, irritably as she saw Peter walking his way to her._

"_Why are you so angry?"_

"_Because you promised me that you would spend some time with me!" she exclaimed._

_The sudden guilt crept up Pan's body._

"_Oh."_

"_Oh? _Oh!? _That's what you have to say?" she asked, heatedly. "Whatever. No, don't talk to me." Callie snapped just as Peter was about to talk._

_Pan sighed as he made his way towards her room._

"_Hey, I'm sorry. It…slipped out of my mind."_

_She glared. "Oh, it _slipped _out of your mind, is that it? You think that those "things" are more important than me?"_

"_I—that's absurd! You're still the most important person in my life!"_

"_Prove it then!"_

_He could tell that she was going to start crying soon so thinking quickly, he got an idea._

"_Come. I want to show you something." he extended his hand out and waited for her to take it. After a while, she took his hand and he led her into a deeper part of the forest._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see." he then stopped and turned around. "Do you believe in fairies?"_

_Callie nodded, excitedly. "Yes! I always wanted to see one!"_

_Peter then whistled a tune and no sooner or later, something bright floated down to them. Callie squinted her eyes but all she could make out was a ball of green light._

"_What's…that?" she asked, puzzled._

"_That, Callie, is a fairy." Peter said. "Tinkerbell to be exact."_

"You're kidding me. You have a fairy?" Calie asked, incredulously.

He scowled. "Yes."

"So where is she then? How come she's not with you?"

Pan sighed. "Things got twisted a bit, I guess you could say."

That same weird feeling pulled Calie back.

"_A fairy?!" Callie exclaimed, excitedly. "She's so cute!"_

_Pan listened to the voice from the fairy._

"_She said thank you."_

_Callie laughed when the fairy touched her nose._

"_You're welcome."_

_The boy whispered something to the fairy's ear which made Callie to be curious._

"_You might want to be ready." Pan told her._

"_For what?"_

_The fairy then swirled in circles above Callie's head. She saw the golden dust washing over her and all of a sudden, her feet were lifted off the ground!_

"_Whoa…" Callie unsteadily balanced in the air. She then looked Pan who gilded up rather gracefully._

"_Since when can you fly?"_

_Smiling, he swooped above her. "Since I learnt how to."_

_Callie squealed when Peter grabbed her sides and he held her as they flew high into the air. The girl took a gasp as she looked down below the view of Neverland._

"_Wow." she said breathlessly until she looked ahead but shuddered._

"_You cold?"_

"_No. Skull Rock." she hated that place with her guts._

_Peter froze and he accidentally let go of Callie who began plummeted down while screaming her head off. _

"_PETER!" she screeched._

"_Callie!" he called out, snapping back to reality. Quickly, he started to zoom towards her but he knew he wouldn't catch up to her; she was falling too fast._

"_TINK!" he shouted and the fairy came. "Catch up to Callie and put some Dixie dust when you reach her. I think she ran out of it."_

_Nodding, the fairy raced towards the falling girl._

"_Oh, Tinkerbell!" she cried out. The fairy quickly put some dust on her and within seconds, she was flying…though not so great._

_Callie let out a shaky breath since she almost hit the ground; just a few centimeters away._

"_Whew."_

_Until something rammed into her…hard. Bush after bush, they finally landed to a stop by skidding on the ground._

"_Oh the hell." she groaned, rubbing her sore shoulder since she landed in an awkward position._

"_Callie!" Pan sprinted towards her and helped her to get up._

"_I'm sorry! I never meant to let go of you!" he apologized, hugging her tightly._

"_I…know…Pe…ter…can't…breathe!" _

_Realizing, he quickly released the hug. She grinned._

"_It was fun…while it lasted."_

_He laughed, ruffling her hair and she growled, swatting his hand away._

"_We should go back to camp. It's getting late." Peter stated with a nod._

"_I can never tell how you can tell if its daytime or night." Callie murmured._

_He smirked. "It's always nighttime here." and he ruffled her hair once more._

"_Quit doing that! It messes up my hair!" she whined, fixing it._

"_Oh? You mean like this?" he ruffled it again._

_She growled. "I'm warning you!" but he laughed, anyways._

"_You're too hot-tempered." he smirked._

It was silent before she spoke.

"What happened after that?" Callie asked, intrigued.

He took a breath. "Things got a little chaotic. A month flew and Callie started to suspicious about me." he lowered his head as his hands grabbed his hair.

"I would never forgive myself on that day." he shut his eyes as if he was trying to block the horrid images. "I almost hurt her."

_Opening her eyes, she wanted for a bit until it was good to go._

_There was something about her brother that she didn't like. It felt like dark magic was emitting out of him. Callie quickly threw her covers and ran out of her room._

_Where is it, where is-aha! she thought._

_She stared ahead once she was at the edge of the cliff. Taking a breath, she whispered._

"_I believe."_

_The dust from Tinkerbell swirled around her and felt herself being lifted. Gleefully, she zoomed around to get the hang of it before she flew to the island she hates the most._

_Skull Rock._

_After getting there, she landed on the ground and the feeling wasn't welcoming...There was no turning back now._

_Where would Peter be?_

_Might as well get started. Standing here certainly wouldn't answer her question._

_The place was filled with nothing but trees and she was annoyed at how low or high the branches were since sometimes, it would get caught of her tunic or it would scratch on her cheeks and arms._

_The further she went in, the more uneasy she felt._

_As she was about to remove a bush, something startled her._

"_Why do you keep on looking into other's people business?"_

_Turning around, she saw Peter standing there with arms crossed._

"_I—"_

"_You know, it's not your business. I keep telling you that."_

"_Well maybe it is! I want to know why you're always disappearing!" Callie shouted._

"_You don't deserve the truth yet."_

"_Oh really? Why? Do you think that I can't handle the truth? I'm not a baby anymore!" she exclaimed._

_He didn't answer. But he only turned around._

"_Do you always think that I _might _shun you away?" she asked. "Do you?"_

"_Drop it, Callie." he replied, darkly._

"_NO! I want to know why my brother keeps on disappearing. Why is it bad for me to know the truth? Do you suppose that I might think of you as a monster?"_

_He turned around as anger coursed throughout his body. _

"_I told you to drop it!"_

_The feeling in the atmosphere changed and a sudden _crack_ was heard. Peter widened his eyes and shouted._

"_Callie!"_

_Quickly, he raced towards her and he pushed her out of the way, allowing the branch to hit the ground._

"_Are you ok? Callie, talk to me." panic was in his voice._

_There, was Callie who was shaking badly with fear written on her face._

"_W-who are you?" she quivered._

_Shock was the only thing that was on Peter's face._

"_I'm your brother."_

"_A _brother _wouldn't nearly kill his sister!"_

_With that, she scrambled up and ran away, leaving Pan to stare at the ground with remorse while the rain was softly falling down. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"After that, she never spoke to me again. I didn't know how many months it was. I was just glad that she finally started to talk to me…"

"_Have you seen Peter?" Callie asked one of the Lost Boys. She still didn't like them._

"_I think he's in his room, trying to starve himself." Xavier remarked._

_Callie scowled before she went away to Peter's room. She definitely didn't like him._

"_Peter." the room was dark but she knew that he was here. He had to be._

_No response._

_Sighing, she spoke. "I just want to apologize. You were right. It wasn't my business. Only yours. I can wait a little longer for the truth to come out. But…I want my big brother to come back."_

_She went to his bed and started to touch him but was roughly shoved away._

"_Don't touch me!" he snapped, shoving her hands away._

_She felt hurt._

"_Peter—"_

"_Why would you want to talk to a monster?" he sneered._

"_Please Peter! I said I was sorry! I want you back!" tears started to brim her eyes. "Peter…"_

"_Just go." he said, flatly._

_Mutely, he got up and walked towards the exit but stopped._

"_I thought you should know that I still love you."_

_As she was about to get out, something wrapped around her. She felt the familiar warm feeling and she snuggled against him._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was…angry at myself for letting you to be almost injured. I would never forgive myself if that had happened. I'm sorry." he hugged her tightly._

"_I know but would you promise me to tell me when you're leaving?"_

"_I promise."_

"And then…that's when she got captured…A month later, I think." Peter replied. "By a group of bastards that were named the Unnamed."

"Peter…I…don't know what to say." Calie responded, feeling sad for him.

He gave a small weak smile.

Author's Note: And there you have it! Peter's story is revealed! Well, it looks like Calie believed it…oh right, I made a mistake at the previous chappy when Peter said that it had happened over a year ago…it actually happened five years ago…my bad.


	11. The Search Begins

Author's Note: Hope you guys like the last chapter! Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to renaisrafilbekova for reviewing! Sorry if the chapter's short :/

**renaisrafilbekova: **Here it is!

Chapter 10: The Search Begins

"What do you mean you don't know if it will work?" Emma hissed, sharply which made Henry to shrink back from the deathly glare.

"You're scaring him." Mary responded.

"There's a reason why the words are _ancient_. When something's _ancient_, it usually won't work." Gold added, helpfully.

"Oh really?" Emma snapped.

"Ye-what are you doing?" Gold questioned, seeing Emma marching out.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find out if the words will work."

"Great! I'm coming too." Henry said, automatically getting up.

"No you are not!" Regina forcefully made him to sit back.

"But—"

"No Henry. I nearly lost you and I won't lose you again." Emma said, firmly.

"On the other side of the note, we will need someone to watch over Henry." Regina replied before all eyes turned to Gold.

"What?" he started but realized. "No! Absolutely not. Babysitting is _not _my thing."

"Yeah, I can take care of myself." Henry replied but the two glares from Regina and Emma made him to shut his mouth.

"What's the matter, Goldilocks? Will babysitting ruin your reputation?" Regina sneered.

"Careful, dearie. You're playing with fire."

"I always do."

"But no! Why don't you let Belle take care of the job? She's good with them."

Emma sighed. "If she's alright with it."

"Of course it is. Just find her before Pan does something horrible to her." Belle answered.

Gold then walked away until Mary spoke.

"You're not coming?"

"My business is done in Neverland. I have no intention of going back." Gold answered.

"Great. Let's get a move on." David said.

-The Deck-

The group walked to the sea which was where they had found Calie. The weather wasn't a nice one: it was windy with a cloudy sky that could possibly mean that a storm would be coming soon.

"Isn't that Hook?" Mary squinted her eyes to see the familiar figure that was on his ship.

"It is. Why's he here?" Emma asked.

She walked towards the ship and yelled out.

"HOOK!"

The figure turned around to see the familiar group.

"Aye? What brings you here, lass?"

"We need a way to get on the sea." Emma told him, walking towards him as he descended down the stairs of the deck.

"Don't tell me we're going to take his ship." the Evil Queen said. She wasn't fond of ships, especially if a Pirate was aboard.

"You can swim if you want." David offered, instantly receiving a scowl.

"Why?" Hook asked.

"A friend of ours got capture by Pan's shadow and we need to go to Neverland…again." the Savior explained.

"You are aware that was the last magic—"

"We know." Snow interrupted him. "But apparently, there are words to open the portal."

"Hmm…"

"Please Hook. This is the last time we will ask you for your help." Emma pleaded.

Hook was in deep thought and then he looked into her eyes.

"What were the words?" Hook yelled over the storm.

"_Nella mia ora di bisogno, ci conceda l'apertura!" _Emma shouted.

All of a sudden, a great big whirlpool emerged and the waters swirled around it.

"Are you sure it's safe?" the Evil Queen shouted, seeing the "lightning" in the whirlpool that would flash every now and then.

"NO!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's too late to turn back now!" David bellowed.

"Hold on tight, mates! It's going to be a one wild ride!" Hook called out, steering the ship into the whirlpool.

* * *

The sound of the soft waves was splashing against the shore, gently. A cough was heard, indicating that it was spitting out water while a groan followed by.

Hook groaned, pushing himself up. "Everyone alright?"

There were a collective of mumbles, saying "yeah, sure."

"I feel like I had gotten a hangover from drinking." Emma moaned.

"Isn't that ironic?" Regina asked, feeling a bit annoyed. "We got ourselves a drunken pirate."

"I may be a pirate but I am _not _drunk, savvy?"

"Let's just get going." the dark-haired women stated.

"Anyone has an idea of where Calie could be?" Mary quizzed.

"Well obviously, Calie would be taken to his camp" Regina pointed it out, rolling her eyes.

"How do you know?" the blonde shot back.

"If Henry was at his camp when we went to rescue him, then I'm sure she is at the camp. Isn't that's where Pan keeps prisoners for a while before he does something?"

"I suppose." Hook said.

"Let's go then. If that's our only lead, then we may as well follow it." Mary nodded.

Author's Note: And so they once again comes back to Neverland! Wonder how it will turn out…


	12. Mystery Slowly Reveals

Author's Note: Well... 4 days til Catching Fire! For me, it comes out on Nov 22! Woot! But I'm slightly having a heart attack right now from the last night's episode. Pan is Rumple father!? The fuuuu! So I'm currently crushing on a guy who used to be…old…*cringe* ewww…and now we gotta wait until Dec 1st because of the Awards TV show whatever the heck…nooooooo! Put us at a cliffhanger why don't you? Right I will shut up and move on with the story! And I totally have to change up the Skull Rock since I was way off...

Chapter 11: Mystery Slowly Reveals

"So you say, you're slowly getting your memories back?" Peter asked, slowly. But he didn't let his hopes to get high…

"I wouldn't exactly say that. I would have blurry images and at this end, it would show me a blurry figure."

"No problem then. I can help you there."

Calie scoffed. "How?"

"You will see."

He stopped walking, digging into his pocket to reveal the ripped paper.

Calie stared at the ripped paper. She couldn't help it but to feel like she had seen it before.

"Wait a minute…" she said, realizing. "That's the paper—"

"La ragazza che cerco è davanti a me, aiutarla a ricordare il suo passato." he recited.

The rusty paper glowed a bright one and Calie gasped once the white glow entered her mind and images came zoming in.

"_You still have that ridiculous pipe?" Callie asked, stifling a laugh. _

_Peter frowned. "It's not ridiculous."_

_Callie laughed, joining her brother to sit down. "Whatever you say, pipe boy. But i do like the music."_

_He smirked and then, he placed the pipe to his lips, playing the enchanted eerily music._

Calie gasped once she came back to reality after a pull.

"Wh...What just happened?"

"That was one of your memories." Peter answered as he brought out the pipe, letting the hauntingly music to fill the air.

As soon as he played the first couple of notes, another weird pull pulled Calie back.

_The music died down, indicating that it was finished._

"_Aw already over?" Callie pouted._

"_It's not really over if you know how to play it." he then handed the pipe to Callie who took it but stared at it._

"_Why did you give it to me?"_

"_So I can teach you how to play." Pan answered, sitting next to her._

"_Now, grasp the pipe: not to hard or not to soft. Then go ahead and blow it into the holes."_

_She blew into one of the holes and a slightly deep sound came out of it. Callie grinned as she did it to the next ones._

Calie rubbed her temples since she was getting a headache. Peter stared at her as if he was examining her and was waiting for an answer.

"I think I remember now." Calie said, softly.

"You do?"

"I..." Calie stared at the ground. Did she remember?

She wasn't sure.

"Actually, I don't know." she admitted.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Peter. I really wish I could remember more but why do these memories are invading my mind?"

"Because they are yours." he replied.

"How do you know? How do you know if you had got the right girl?"

"You look exactly like her." he said, quietly. "I would be able to remember my own sister's face."

She was quiet for a while.

"It doesn't make sense...This is Neverland...a place where you don't grow or age."

"If that was true, I would still be a baby wouldn't I?" Peter responded.

"Unless you are not _from _Neverland. Maybe you were from somewhere else but then you moved here for some reason. The people I had lived with in Storybrooke came to a conclusion that I was from there—"

"They _lied _to you!" he said, darkly.

"But it's not their fault! They didn't know who I was _and _I didn't know who _I _was! I'm sorry, Peter but being your sister...seems unlikely."

With that, she walked away into the depths of the forest, leaving Peter to stare at the ground.

"But you are her."

-Calie-

She really hates getting lost. Truthfully, she felt bad for Peter; he was only trying to get his sister back. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong...

"I'm sorry, Peter." she whispered as she sunk to the ground to her knees.

"Now why would you be sorry?" a voice announced.

Calie looked up to see a figure, coming out of the shadows.

"Hello dear."

Getting up while being confused, she asked.

"Who are you?"

Author's Note: Who is she, indeed! I'll let you to figure it out. Aww, poor Peter! Will he ever bring back his sister?


	13. Family Bonding

Author's Note: Sooo, we're almost done the story…Sniff. I hate it when stories come to an end. Thanks to HermioneandMarcus and renaisrafilbekova for reviewing! Right then; there's going to be a MAJOR twist at the end. You're welcome to guess.

**renaisrafilbekova: **Haha, here's another one!

**HermioneandMarcus: **Here you go ^^

Chapter 12: "Family" Bonding

The strange figure stared at Calie but her eyes didn't hold any coldness. She had dirty blonde hair (from what Calie could tell) that was held in a messy bun. Her dress was a forest green color.

"Rumor has it that Peter Pan had found his sister but she lost her memories. Looks like it's true." she pursed her lips.

"You know him?" Calie asked, surprised.

"Of course. Everyone knows him who dwells on this forsaken island. I was his friend."

"Was?"

"Things got a little complicated."

Just by staring into the stranger eyes, Calie felt the familiar pull.

_The girl twirled around, giggling as she followed the green fairy._

"_Tink!" Callie called out. "Where are we going?"_

_Tink slowed down, letting Callie to catch up with her. Whenever Peter isn't around, these two would spend time with each other._

"_Hurry. I'll explain later." her melodic voice said._

"_You talk?"_

_She smiled but at the corners of her smile was hiding a smirk._

"_Of course, dear. I was a bit…shy when I was introduced to you. But now, seeing that I'm all warmed up to you, the shyness faded away."_

"_Oh." Callie grinned before she started to run to catch up with her yet again._

"_About time, Tink!" a voice exclaimed, her tiny hands on her hips._

"_Sorry, Azar." she apologized to the red fairy._

"_Wow…there are so many of you!" Callie exclaimed. "But why am I here?"_

"_To show you a beautiful dance. A Fairy's Dance, to be precise."_

_With that, Tink flew straight into the air followed by the others. First, they were in a circle and they began to spin around, having their dusts to follow their movements._

_After the circle is completed, they split apart to do their own mini part of the dance. Some would twirl, jump to do a split, a fouette turn that is followed by a pirouette. Callie was awed by the dance and the melody that was being played from the purple music fairy._

_Once they are part was done, they would zoom into the sky to let their sparkles of dust to collide into one another and it burst out, sending the many different colors of dust._

Another memory came.

What exactly did Peter do to here?

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." Calie responded.

"Tinkerbell."

Her eyes widened as she gaped at her.

"Tinker…bell? What? How come you're not a fairy? What?"

"People stopped believing her and her wings got taken from her Queen because she broke a rule by visiting the Evil Queen." another voice answered for her.

"Ah, Peter. See you haven't changed at all." Tink tightened her smile.

"Evil Queen?" Calie asked. "Why did people stop believing her?"

"Long story, dear."

"Evil Queen is Regina. The mayor of Storybrooke." Peter added, after that.

"What?" Calie asked, being even more confused. "She has another name?"

Peter tightened his lips, trying to control himself.

"You mean they haven't told you? The others. The ones who took you in?"

Calie shook her head. "No…"

Angrily, Peter rammed his fist into a tree nearby and it made Calie to jump from the sudden reaction.

"Nevermind them." he hissed. "Come. I have a lot to teach you."

* * *

After that sudden reaction, Calie wasn't sure if she should ask him why he was so angry. Peter walked to a hidden path that was apparently there and came back a few seconds later, holding two swords.

"Swords?"

Peter nodded. "I'm going to teach you everything I know. First off, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

_Maybe not_ _everything_. Peter thought.

It's best to not teach her magic at all.

"But first…show me what you got."

Determined (though she probably never had fought with a sword in her life), Calie made a first move by swinging her sword diagonally but Peter moved out of the way and performed a swipe attack. His sword hit Calie's blade, making it to nearly lose her grip but she didn't.

She then freed her sword by pushing it up, hearing the scrapes from the blades. The girl then twirled around to avoid a swing of his sword. As she twirled, Calie brought her weapon and accidentally sliced his right cheek; he slightly winced from the stinging.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

He smirked. "Not bad for a first timer." he waved his hand over the cut and it was healed!

Gaping, she asked. "How did you do that?!"

"What? You mean this?" all of a sudden, something made Calie to stagger back a bit. She realized that they were clashing until he shoved her while "tripping" her which made her to fall down.

Peter then pinned one of her arms as he put the cold blade against her throat, lightly.

"Cheater!"

He grinned. "You can't win them all." he replied, removing his sword.

"Oh really?"

Calie lifted her legs until they were under Peter. He felt something being pressed onto his stomach and then, he got flipped over by Calie's foot. He grunted when his back collided to the ground.

Quickly, she scrambled up while grabbing her sword and then she faced Peter with her sword, pointing at his throat. She smirked.

"I'm impressed but…"

He suddenly vanished which caused Calie to search for him until she got pinned by her arms to a nearby tree. Calie scowled when she faced Peter who smirked back.

"I always win."

Before Calie could say something, something whizzed between them, abruptly and it struck the tree that was next to them. The object hit it with a loud _thwap._

Turning their heads, Peter made his infamous smirk as the voice spoke.

"Stay away from her!"

Author's Note: Well Calie nearly kicked Peter's butt but she didn't…after Peter cheated. Ooo, who could that be? Hope you enjoyed the little fighting session. I had fun writing it. ^^


	14. Tonight's full of Surprises

Author's Note: I did mention that we are getting close to the ending, right? Anyways, we have a new comer! Thanks to Erudessa-gabrielle for favoring, reviewing and following the story and also favored and followed me. Thanks! Ah ha; I'm exceptionally excited for this chappie ^^

**Erudessa-gabrielle: **Here's chapter 13!

Chapter 13: Tonight's full of Surprises

Pan grinned, evilly as he saw the familiar group that was armed with weapons.

"Emma." Calie said. "What?"

"Calie, whatever you do, get away from the monster." Emma replied, firmly as she looked at Pan's pale features.

"Isn't the reunion touching? You're here to save Calie." Peter announced, walking away from Calie to the group. "Savior."

Emma tensed slightly, gripping tightly at the hilt on her sword.

"Savior?" Calie quizzed. These people made no sense.

"I was surprised…" Pan continued, walking a bit closer to the group. "Surprised that you…all of you haven't told her the truth of your identity."

"We didn't know—"

"I don't care!" Pan suddenly shouted, angrily. "You took _her_ under _your _care and _you _haven't even bothered to tell her the truth! Did you _think_ that she wasn't trustworthy?"

"Pan…what are you talking about?" Calie asked, quietly.

Pan turned around to see his sister confused.

"These people, Calie, have lied to you. They aren't exactly who they seem to be. They only have false names as to protect their true identity." he answered, a bit darkly. He then spoke loudly.

"These people, Calie…" he spun around to be between them so that his back was facing the trees. "Are the fairytale characters you have heard from the books you've read."

He smirked at the tense feeling that came from the group while Calie stared at them. How was that possible?

"Snow White, Prince _Charming_, the Savior, Captain Hook," he listed them off.

"Wait; Captain Hook? The one who was afraid of that crocodile and where you defeated him?" Calie asked, dumb-founded.

"I wasn't afraid…" Hook replied, stiffly.

"Sure." Regina sneered.

Pan then locked eyes at Regina who seemed to be staring daggers at him. "The Evil Queen."

Calie took a brief moment to let the information to sink in. These people…are the fairytale characters? How…?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Calie spoke. "Did you really believe that I wasn't trustworthy?"

"We had to know you more to be able to tell you the truth." Mary explained.

"But weeks, I'm not sure, had passed! Couldn't you tell me then?" Calie asked, feeling a bit hurt. She trusted these people who took her in. Was Belle lying too?

"We just weren't sure if you were ready to take it." Emma replied.

"Oh, I'm sure!" Pan snapped. He took this time to fully look at the group.

"What about Mr. Gold?" Calie questioned.

"He's Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One." he added. "A coward."

"He's _not _a coward." Emma hissed.

Pan rolled his eyes. "Where is he then? And…Henry?"

A sudden whizz flew by but Peter quickly caught the arrow and let it to be dropped.

"You stay away from Henry!" Regina threatened. "And it's not your business to know where Gold is."

His smile curled into a sinister one.

"What I want to know is how you are still alive?" David asked.

Pan's dark eyes bored into David's one.

"You don't get it, do you?" Pan stated. "Henry's story is _over_." he then walked towards Calie to be behind her and he placed his hands on her shoulder. Calie shivered slightly at the unexpected touch.

"Calie's story is just getting started." he stated, sinisterly. "And with her memories slowly coming back to her," he slightly scoffed. "There's no telling what she will remember."

He smiled, cruelly.

"What did you do to her?" Mary inquired, sharply. "To her memories! You poisoned her, didn't you?"

Peter chuckled, an unpleasant one and then he walked away from Calie who was utterly quiet.

"Me? Poison her? I would _never _poison her!" he hissed. "I didn't do anything to her. Memories come to their own accord!"

"So it might take her years to figure it out?" Hook asked. The group jumped with startle at the sudden voice. They nearly had forgotten about him…

Pan shrugged. "Maybe."

Abruptly, he caught yet another arrow and locked eyes at Mary who pulled the string back.

"You might want to save your arrows, _Snow_." he then burned it.

"I'm not the one who's lying!" Snow replied, dangerously.

He glowered at her before he spoke.

"So maybe I did do something to her. _But _it isn't _bad_."

"Why do you care if she gets back her memories?" Regina interrogated. If she had learned anything from Pan, it would be that he only cared for himself.

He grinned but it wasn't a good one.

"You see that girl," he pointed to Calie. "She is my sister. My _twin _sister."

Author's note: Dun dun DUN! The group finally knew who Calie was! How will they react? Til next time!


	15. Memories of the Past

Author's Note: Well hello there! Last chapter was intense, eh? So, Callie finally found out who the usual group really were and Peter wasn't happy when she didn't know them in the first place…what is in this chapter, no one will know except for me!

Chapter 14: Memories of the Past

Calie's eyes widened with a bit of a shock in her eyes. The group was clearly shocked.

"What?" Mary asked with disbelief. "That's not…that's…"

"Some things are hard to believe. But's she my sister."

Sister…that word kept on echoing in her mind. There's no way!

"That's absurd!" Calie suddenly exclaimed. "There's just no way. These memories I keep on having…they can't be…"

"Real? They're very real, Callie. And they are _your _memories." Peter stated.

Why couldn't she accept that? What else does he need to—

"If you can't accept it, then I will have to show you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Regina quizzed and his eyes locked to hers before he went to look at Callie who was trying to grasp the idea of her being his sister.

Peter dug into his pocket again to reveal a pretty necklace with a silver chain and a pretty red jewel in the middle.

Mary gasped softly. "I know what that is. It's—"

"A Memory Locket as some would say it." Pan nodded.

"Where did you get one?" Snow replied.

"…Our mother gave it before she died." Peter said, quietly as Snow's eyes softened a bit.

"Anyways," Pan interrupted the silence. "If you touch the jewel, it will glow. If you touch it, it will confirm that you are my sister. When it does, memories will come back to you. And when it does, you can't deny it. The Locker never lies."

A weird feeling came into Calie's body, making her to be in a trance. She couldn't help it but to be drawn to it. Her hand went towards it but stopped from the last minute. After a short hesitation, she touched the cold jewel.

The jewel responded by glowing, a bright red color. Calie shielded her eyes from the brightness as her pupil's got smaller from the light and the memories came in a quick speed.

A memory of her and Peter, playing around with each other. Another one where the Lost Boys would "freak" her out while Peter laughed. Another memory zoomed in, showing Callie slapping Peter because he used himself as a target. The third image would show Peter as he showed her his magic.

Callie gasped, falling to her knees and she grabbed at the sides of her head since it was too much to handle. A tear fell as it showed a woman—her mother—being slaughtered.

An image of her and Tink as they flew and the arguments between Callie and her brother.

"_Why can't you be yourself?!" Callie screamed._

That would echo in her mind.

And, suddenly it stopped.

Just like that.

No one dared to make a move or to speak. All they could hear was the heavy breathing from Callie.

"I…remember." she said, shakily. "I remember being kidnapped by a group of guys—the Unnamed—over five years ago." her voice was barely audible and some of the people had to strain their ears.

Peter slowly went down to be at her level and held her shaken hands. She looked up to see Peter. Another memory came.

_Callie trudged through the forest, looking for her brother. Abruptly, she stopped as she heard something rustling. Once it was gone, she slowly began to walk but this time, she stopped again as the rustle got louder._

_She froze as fear was slowly creeping inside of her._

"_P…Peter?" she whispered._

_When nothing moved, she suddenly screamed as she felt something touching her sides. Sharply, she saw Peter laughing._

"_Not funny!" she cried out._

"_Are you sure?" he cracked a smile._

"And I swore that I would find you." Peter's voice snapped her back to reality. "And I did."

The tears slowly began to fall and Callie enveloped him with a hug.

"I thought I had lost you forever." she sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok." he comforted her.

She missed her brother's warm hug…his comfort. Callie was just happy to be reunited with him.

"This is a sweet reunion and all but there's still one thing to do." Regina's voice broke the reunion as Mary gave her a look. "Who will Callie choose to live with? You or us?"

That was when Callie felt a pang in her heat.

Author's Note: Who will Callie choose, indeed! Well, the answer would be in the next chapter. But, you can guess! And she finally remembered!


	16. Torn Away

Author's Note: Much to my dismay, we're slowly getting near at the end of the story. I hate when stories come to an end…well, this is the moment where we see Callie's decision! Thanks to Hope and Mikasa Yamato for reviewing.

**Hope: **Thanks! You will see the answer :D

**Mikasa Yamato: **Hey welcome back! Hehe…like I said to Hope, you will see…

Chapter 15: Torn away

"C-Choose?" Callie stuttered.

"Yes, Callie." the Evil Queen responded.

Her heart broke when she had to choose. But, she didn't know who to choose…why does she have to choose?

"Why do I have to choose?" she asked.

"You will have to figure it out on your own." Regina replied, simply. "Only then you can answer the question."

A tear rolled down when she lowered her head. Should she choose the people who had taken her in even though she was a stranger to them or should she stay with her brother?

But…

She didn't know!

Flashbacks came; one after another. One image would represent Peter pranking her while the other one showed their many arguments followed by their practices they would have.

As she looked to the group, images of them came as well.

Belle…

The people who took her in.

Mr. Gold and David who were trying to help her to remember.

Henry…

Ruby and the Grannie…

Looking at Peter's eyes, she walked towards him then stopped when she was close. And then, she gave him a hug.

Peter returned the hug but…

What's with the sudden hug? Not that he didn't mind.

After a while, she pulled apart; her head was lowered.

"Callie…" he whispered.

"I…I'm sorry…"

Sorry?

"For what?" Peter asked.

She looked at him, regretfully and she walked towards the group. Callie stopped and turned around to see Peter's saddened face as he realized why she was sorry and he also comprehended that she chose them over him.

He shouldn't blame her. It was natural for her to do so. Callie grew comfortable around them and it will take months to be comfortable around him.

Callie turned around to face the group who looked surprised though Mary somehow knew that this will happen.

It shattered her heart to see Peter who had finally got back with his sister only to have his sister being torn away from him yet again.

Snow knew how he felt: that happened to her as well. Though, it was with her's and David's daughter.

As the group began to walk, Callie stopped. She looked at Peter who was looking at the ground; something in which he always did.

Peter slightly staggered back, only to find Callie who was hugging him. It was the longest hug they had.

"I'm sorry." Callie whispered.

"It's…ok…" he managed to say. "I realized that you had already grown comfortable around them. But if you stayed with me…it would take months."

It was heart-wrenching to see Callie going away.

"Good bye, Callie." Peter said, finally.

"Good bye. I hope I can see you again someday."

With that, she left. Peter watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. He let out a shaky breath as a tear finally escaped.

"Peter?" a voice said.

Quickly, he wiped the tear away and looked to see…

"Snow?"

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry this had to happen. I know how you feel right now and it grieves me to see you like this."

He slightly scoffed. "It…" he paused. "Nevermind. Just please take care of her. Like you always do."

Snow nodded and she began to walk away.

When she was gone, he replied. "Thanks, Snow."

Just as he was about to go, he stopped.

-The Shore-

Callie breathed out a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Callie answered. "As I'm sure you already know."

Just as she stepped on the ship, a voice called to her.

"Callie, wait."

She turned around to see Peter.

"Peter?"

"Here." he tossed something towards her but it was wrapped when she had caught it.

"What is this?"

"Happy Birthday." he only said.

She gasped when she opened the present.

It was a heart-shaped music box. The whole thing was black except the top had a glass in the middle. Small red hearts outlined the lid. Callie opened it to hear the soft music filling the air. She tore her gaze away from it as she spoke.

"Thank you, Pe-"

She stopped when she reached the spot.

Peter wasn't there.

Feeling saddened, she closed the lid and her eyes.

Somewhere high above, at the edge of the Neverland Island, Peter stood there as the breeze gently flew. He watched the Great Ship as it disappeared.

"You're welcome, Callie."

And then, as he took a step, he vanished.

Author's Note: …yeah, I cried when I wrote this. I'm sorry. Well, the last chapter is the last chapter of this story. I'm going to hide now because you guys do not look happy. *Hides* But it makes sense...though *tries* Oh yeah, the music for Callie's music box is River flows in you from Yiruma.

The link: www . youtube watch ? v = rhN 7SG – H - 3k (without the spaces!)

Music Box: I . ebayimg 0 0 / s / MT Aw MF gx MD Aw / z / ge 4A AO xy IY hS Xc BN / $T 2e C1 6V ,!z cF Id pu Nt wI BS (cB Mg m + ! ~ ~ 60 _ 35 . J PG ? set _ id = 880 000 500F (without spaces; hope it will work.)


	17. The End

Author's Note: Ohmygod! This is the very last chapter of this story! Can you believe it?! I can't! Well, you will now find the seriously major twist! Thanks to renaisrafilbekova for reviewing. So, remember when Callie (I think) said she was kidnapped over five years ago and then Peter said, it happened one year ago when he told Callie his story? Well, I'm going to change that. It will be over five years ago; just to clear the confusion. And yeah, you guys ain't happy from the previous chapter…sorry…

**renaisrafilbekova: **I kept telling myself that but you will see why I had to do it in this chapter. A sequel eh? Hmm…I'll see about it.

**Mikasa Yamato: **I'm sorry! :'( this is the last chapter. Oops, I think I made it worse…

Chapter 16: The End

The screen went black but the person groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"_Wake up…"_

The haunted voice made her to snap her eyes open. She laid there for a while until she deiced that she should get up.

_Woah…what a dream._ she thought.

It felt so…real.

Well, that's what happens when you stay awake for a long time and watch countless of episodes.

"Honey, are you up?" her mom called.

"Yeah I am." she replied.

She got up to do her usual routine and got dressed in a graphic tee t-shirt, shorts, denim vest and lace up moto boots and with a floral scarf to complete the look.

As she got her backpack, the girl suddenly froze.

That's just…

Not _real!_

There, sitting on her desk was that heart-shaped music box.

Shaking her head, she got out of her room while she grabbed her oversized cat-eye sunglasses and then she exited.

Out of her window, there was something beside it as if it was staying hidden from her.

The figure looked at the girl as she got out of her room and then he flew off.

_Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._

Author's Note: And that was the major twist. The girl ended up dreaming the whole thing! Hehe…I really like the quote from Peter so that's why I put it at the end and plus, with this situation, it makes sense. Well, thank you all for putting up with me and for favoring or following etc the story. Thank you!


End file.
